plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blover
A Blover is a single and instant use plant that blows away all Balloon Zombies and fog from Fog Levels. The name Blover appears to be a portmanteau of Blow and Clover, the latter being the Trifolium sp. [1] genus of flowering plants noted for its triple leaves. Usage Planting a Blover costs 100 Sun. Immediately after planting, the leaves of the plant spin vigorously, pushing all the fog and Balloon Zombies (even the ones behind the Blover) off to the right of the screen. The Fog stays off the screen for 15-20 seconds, after which it drifts back to its previous location. The Balloon Zombies on screen when the Blover was planted are offically defeated and don't return. Suburban Almanac Entry Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away balloon zombies and the fog When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy It is a lot faster and cheaper to plant one 100 sun Blover than planting five to six 125 Sun Cacti or a 225 (+25) Sun Cattail, or two 25 Sun Planterns. Blovers are good if you want to devote lawn space to more powerful plants while retaining the ability to defend against Balloon Zombies, but are more difficult to use, as you must pay attention to when the Balloon Zombies appear. Fortunately, Balloon Zombies are somewhat slow and the Blover almost always charges in time to clear them all away. In addition, their arrival is signalled with a whooshing noise (similar to a balloon inflating), so you can be alerted to their presence even before they enter the screen. If you don't feel like you'll be able to muster 100 Sun when you need it, you're afraid you might let a Balloon Zombie slip past your defenses, or you don't want to have to pay constant attention, a row of Cacti or two to four Cattails may be better for you. As for its fog clearing abilities, a Blover can remove all the fog a lot faster (although they cost more) than two Planterns. If you want to see what's behind the fog only in certain situations, you should use the Blover instead so you do not need to waste space on protecting Planterns. However, Planterns are a lot cheaper and provide visibility for as long as you can protect them, so they are more efficient. Whether to use Blovers or not is mostly a matter of preference, although their Balloon Zombie-stopping ability should usually not be used in conjunction with Cattails (except when a massive wave of zombies during levels such as Survival: Endless prevents them from targeting the Balloon Zombies). Note that Gargantuars, Giga-Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Squash Zombies can destroy Blovers like any other zombie could if you aren't fast enough. Trivia *Unlike most plants, whose out-of-combat animations have two beats (up and down or side to side movement), Blovers have three (left, middle, and right). **The only other plant with this characteristic is the Gold Magnet, although its animation is slower than the Blover. *The Blover is one of the two instant uses which has fast recharge, the other one being the Coffee Bean. *Blovers cannot blow away Balloon Zombies when their balloons have been popped by a Cactus or Cattail. *Blovers can blow away Balloon Zombies even when planted to the right of them. *Blovers have two out-of-combat animations: the main body moves to the left, middle and right, while its leaves move up and down. *Like the Doom-shroom, the Cherry Bomb, and the Jalapeno, the Blover's body expands as it blows away the fog. *Blover is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Doom-shroom. *In Shipperoo's fanart, Blover's a female, and has four leaves instead of three. *You don't need to waste sun by using two Blovers to blow Balloon Zombies and the fog away. When a Balloon Zombie is at the front of the fog, put a Blover in front of where the Balloon Zombie is. Blover will blow the zombie and the fog away at the same time/ See Also *Cactus *Plantern *Cattail *Balloon Zombie *Night (Pool) Category:Instant Kills Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants Vs. Zombies